PokemonGENEX
by kayke
Summary: A new hero starts out an a familiar journey. Will our new hero become a pokemon master? Probably. But that didn't stop us from watching all those seasons of Pokemon, did it?Please read and review! Next generation characters as well as old school ones.


Seems Familiar

"Dexter! Come down and eat some breakfast before you go!"

A dark haired boy rolled over in bed and pulled his pokeball print sheets over his head. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled, rolling over so his face was buried in his pillow.

"Five more minu- Don't tell me you're not awake yet?!"

The clang of a frying pan hitting the stove, stomping of fashionable flats on the hardwood stairs, the violent twist of the doorknob, and finally the sound of the door slamming against the wall as it's thrown open. All familiar sounds to Dexter Ketchum, they were his usual alarm clock on school days. But… it was summer…

"Dexter! How many times do I have to come in here and wake you up before you actually get out of bed?! This is ridiculous!"

The boy groggily wriggled up in the bed a little, so only his eyes and nose were above the covers. From his diglett pose he watched the woman who was yelling at him pick up a shirt off his floor and fold it, placing it in his backpack. She was upset at him, obviously, her hands were clutching her hips, her fingers creasing her apron that was pulled tightly over her pregnant belly.

"You're just like your father, you know that?!" She continued as she put three pairs of socks into the bag, and then another for good measure. "Always late, late, late. Ridiculous. Are you even listening, Dexter?"

In fact, Dexter was not really listening. He had zoned out a few moments ago and was watching the way her short, orange ponytail bobbed as she huffed in aggravation. But he did come to when she ripped the covers off him and dropped them at the end of his bed. "Mom!" He scrambled to get to his sheets and comforter and pull them back around him. If he had to pick his least favorite moment of the day, it would probably be that cold shock when your skin first comes in contact with the brisk morning air… that's why if left to his own devices he'd sleep till noon everyday and lay in bed until at least 2 pm.

"Do you even remember what day it is, Dexter Ketchum?" His mother asked, her lips pressed together tightly as she waited for a response.

"… no?"

"You're supposed to get your first pokemon today!"

"First pokemon…" Dexter thought, tilting his head to the side. Then the realization dawned on him. "I GET MY POKEMON LICENCE TODAY! I gotta go! I'm gonna be late! I gotta get to the lab!"

He scrambled out of bed and grabbed his backpack, sliding it over his shoulder without zipping it up, causing the clean socks his mother had just packed to fall out. He didn't notice, but his mom did, picking them up and throwing them into a drawer with a sigh. She then watched bemused as her son tried to hop out of the room and put his sneakers on at the same time.

"I have to get going! I'm gonna be… so… LATE!" Dexter thought aloud, as he got his left shoe tied and hopped backwards down the hallway, tripped on his little brother's phanpy doll, and fell down the stairs. "Ow! Sam!"

The seven year old laughed in response to his brother's voice. "Morning, sleepy head! How come you're not wearing pants?"

As Dexter got up from the landing at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed his brother was kind of right. He was wearing shorts… boxer shorts. "Damn it!" he swore as he put on his right shoe, tying it in a knot instead of a bow.

His mother handed him his jacket as she walked past him into the kitchen. She pulled out a lunch box from one of the cabinets and started to pack some of the breakfast she had spent all morning cooking.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Samuel immediately got in her way and started to tattle on his older sibling. "Dexter is wearing his pajamas! And he cursed!" The little boy was jumping about excitedly and tugging on his mother's apron.

"Psy-yi-yi!" a concerned looking pokemon stopped doing the dishes and hopped off his step stool. "Psyduck!" The little yellow bird began to gently shove the child away, much to Sam's dismay.

Dexter picked his little brother up and moved him aside. "He's just worried that you're gonna knock mom over." He said, ruffling his brother's orange hair with one hand and grabbing a slice of toast with the other.

"Psyduck! Psy-yi-yi!" The little creature waddled up to Dexter, holding up something to him.

The boy laughed. "That's right, my hat!" He said, happily as if his outfit was complete. So he put his hat on over his messy hair, now confident that it would make the fact that he was wearing boxers with little dittos on them, an undershirt, his jacket with only one arm through a sleeve because his backpack was already over the other, and his sneakers sans socks look totally normal.

"Bye, Psyduck!" Dexter said messing up the little tuft of black hair on the pokemon's head. He then pulled his mother into a hug, causing her to drop the lunch box, the contents spilling on the floor. "Bye, mom!" He then knelt down and spoke to her bulging stomach "Wish your big brother good luck."

He then ran out the door, Samuel following him. "You look red-ic-u-loose."

"You mean ridiculous, twerp," he laughed as he picked up his little brother in a hug, almost dropping his backpack. "Take care of mom and psyduck while I'm gone, okay?"

Dexter put his brother down and continued to run out of the yard and then down the road.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day! And keep your pokegear charged!" His mother called from the door way. "Tell the professor I said hello!" She jogged down the front steps, Psyduck at her heels, and placed her hands on Sam's head and watched as her eldest son tripped on a rock and almost fell down. "And for god's sake, put on some pants! You look ridiculous! Are you even listening?!"

"I love you, mom!" He called back, his mouth full of toast.

"I hope you get eaten by a dragonite!" Samuel shouted, wanting to have the last word.

Once Dexter was out of sight and Samuel had gone back inside to finish his breakfast, Misty sat down on the steps of the house and placed a hand on her stomach and looked over to Psyduck. "I hope this one's a girl…"

_So, our hero's journey begins. Will our hero get to the lab in time? What will our hero's first pokemon be? Will our hero even get a first pokemon? And when will our hero put on some damn pants?!? Tune into the next episode of Pokemon GENEX to find out!_


End file.
